Bosque de la Imaginación
by ailablear.2575
Summary: Inspirada en la Cancion de IA vocaloid n.n.Rachel es una chica que vive en una casa en lo profundo de un bosque, ella no puede salir ya que su madre, una mujer mitad medusa y mitad humana, le explicó que si miraba a alguien a los ojos los ro todo cambia cuando conoce a Garfield Lojan.


**~Ellos vivian en la ciudad,todos ya sabia de eso,pero la niña salio ah jugar pero no les dijo nada a su mama ni su a 4 niños hay jugando y ella sin temor fue hacia ellos.**

_**En un mundo sorprendentemente simple**_  
_** y complejo, yo era la extraña...**_  
_**...sin que pueda llegar a comprenderse**_

**Los niños voltearon hacia ella,si era linda lo admitian pero ellos tenian miedo.**

**.-¿puedo jugar con ustedes? porfavor.-Dijo rachel con una voz dulce**

**.-NO alejate mounstro feo.-Exclamo un niño al parecer con pelo rubio**

**.-¿Eh?,por que me dicen haci?.-Dijo rachel ingenua**

**.-por que eres fea y nadie te quiere tonta.-dijo otra niña de cabello castañ vez que Rachel daba un paso adelante,ellos retrocedian un se dio cuenta y se fue corriendo de hay ah su casa,llego y lloro en los brazos de su mama**

**.-Mama nadie me quiere!.-Exclamo rachel llorando,sus ´padres odiaban como los trataban solo por eso y ellos les dolia mas que le hicieran daño a su hija...**

**.-Nos vamos de aqui.-Dijo su padre**

**.-Si,hija ve y recoge tus cosas,nos vamos al bosque.-Dijo su madre y la niña hizo caso a su madre y se fue a su cuarto ah recoger...**

_**Fuera de la ciudad, dentro del bosque,**_  
_** ninguna persona visita estacasa **_  
_**fuera de la vista de las personas**_

**Se fueron al bosque hicieron su casa hay era hermosa y su hija entre mas crecia mas se veia hermosa.**

_**¡No hagas contacto visual!**_  
_**Con el corazón endurecido,**_  
_** me rendí ante la soledad**_  
_**Cada día viendo [me alivio con] **_  
_**cosas que se reflejaban en mis ojos**_  
_**Sólo sabiendo lo que está en las historias [Si] **_  
_**anhelo un poco el mundo,**_  
_**¿me perdonarás por ello?**_

_**Débilmente fluyó**_  
_**Aunque en esta irracionalidad, yo nací en ella**_  
_**Inesperadamente es mi vida, la que está dentro de mi.**_

**Ya la niña tenia 10 años y era hermosa,salio ah jugar sus padres no estaban,su madre se fue ah recoger manzanas o otros frutos y su padre ah trabajar en un negocio estaba creando una corona de rosas y vio ah dos niños hay viendola ella penso: .Pero ha ella no le importaba y los niños se acercaron y uno le galoneaba los pelos, y el otro tenia un palo y haci empezaron ah golpearla por que sus padres los mandaron.**

**Su madre estaba recogiendo la ultima manzana hasta que escucho un grito...**

**.-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.-Grito la pequeña con una voz grave y llorosa.**  
**.-Hay voy!.-Grito su madre desesperada corrio y corrio no le importaba si dejaba las frutas**  
**hay lo unico que le preocupaba era...su mas preciable tesoro su hija**

_**Ey, Ey, ¿no será que el enorme mundo**_  
_**en la que me imagino un futuro salvaje**_  
_**sea hoy o mañana**_  
_** toque a mi puerta?**_

**Llego la pobre madre y vio una ecena horrenda...veia dos niños golpeando a su hija,su hija se veia mal parecia que seria su ultimo dia pues tenia sangre en la boca,tobillos rojos al igual que los codos**

**y tenia ojos llorosos que ni ella los queria,por la parte de la madre ella arebato a los niños ah su hija y simplemente corrieron los niños igual las correteaban hasta que la madre dio sus ojos a los niños uqe lo vieran y hazi fue...los combirtio en piedra **

**Pasaron los años y la niña tenia 12 años ya no salia simplemente queria estar en casa hay leyendo esos libros que les encantaba hasta que...**

_**Vaya engaño me estoy haciendo**_  
_**Viendo el exterior**_  
_**De repente, había escuchado a alguien hablando**_

_**Derramé en el escritorio**_  
_**mi té de hierbas a medio beber**_  
_**Pensé "¿qué hago?..."**_  
_**Lo vi detrás de la puerta.**_

**Escucho ah alguien tocar la puerta y ella simplemente se asuto y tiro su libro favorito escucho ah alguien decir Hola,¿hay alguien aqui?.**

**"Mira a cualquiera a los ojos y se convertirá en piedra"**  
**Eso es lo que escuchó mis padres,**  
** parece ser que mis ojos son los mismos**  
** Siempre hay algo en la historia**  
** que es para tenerle mucho miedo.**  
**Eso es lo que yo sé.**

**Tap, tap, fue el eco que hizo**  
**Es el primer sonido de toque [a mi puerta]**  
**Tal sonido no era suficiente**

**Ey, Ey, **

**Lo que me imaginaba es un mundo salvaje**  
** De hecho, fue algo muy fácil abrir la puerta**

**Corrio hasta la puerta para ponerle seguro pero no lo logro y se cayo por su libro y el joven que tenia la misma edad entro el tenia pelo rubio,ojos verdes y con cara linda **

_**Agachando la mirada, tapándome mis ojos**_  
_**esa persona estaba sorprendida,**_  
_**dije: "Si te miro, te convertirás en piedra"**_  
_**[aunque] él simplemente se rió**_

_**"Incluso si yo me convierto en piedra, tengo miedo de vivir con eso"**_  
_**Sin embargo, ¿el mundo no estaría mejor no tener miedo de eso?**_

_**Tan, tan, resobaba el eco**_  
_**y se desbordó dentro de mi corazón**_  
_**la imaginación del mundo y resonó un poco de ello**_

**.-No te hare nada,soy Garfiel Lojan.-Dijo el joven con una sonrisa confiable,ella vio al joven no tenia nada mas que un !pod **

**.-Me llamo Rachel Roth...¡no me vas ah matar!.-Dijo ella **

**.-No yo no soy malo ven.-Dio su mano el jovencito y acepto ella con una sonrisa el intento no hacercarse tanto ni ella pero...se dieron su beso corto pero lindo.-Perdon no queria...**

**.-No te preocupes.-Ella sonrio y el tambien,le dio su capa el ah ella y se salieron juntos **

_**Ey, Ey, Me enseñaste sobre un futuro salvaje**_  
_**cuando yo me pierda otra vez**_

**.-mira!te enseñare a mis amigos :D .-Dijo el joven saliendo con ella y Rachel vio a los amigos de su "pre-novio".-El es Richar Dick Grayson pero llamalo Dick.-Comento el joven,mientras que Dick solo saludo.-Ella es Kori Anderson pero llamala Kori.-la joven igual saludo.-Y por ultimo Victor el es mi megor amigo ^^.-Sonrio y el otro saludo tambien.-Ah que jugar va chicos?.-Todos dijieron: "Si" **

_**Estarás esperándome aquí**_

_**El viento del verano, vino hoy también**_  
_**con la ropa y capucha que tú**_  
_**me diste, la dejé moverse suavemente en el viento.**_

**Ella en su vida le dieron 3 cosas: La amistad,El amor y la Confianza,ella sabia que ya no estaba sola tenia a sus amigos y el amor de su vida..." **

**~Fin~**


End file.
